thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Yokas
Officer Faith Yokas is an NYPD police officer who worked at the 55th Precinct. She was portrayed by Molly Price and stayed on the show all six seasons. Background Faith grew up with an alcoholic father and a doormat mother, and was determined not to turn out the same way. She did turn up home drunk as a teenager, which caused her mother to admit she'd failed as a mother. This made a lasting impression on the young Faith. She met her husband Fred Yokas in college, and they married in 1989. They had two children, Emily and Charlie. After going through several part time jobs, such as off-duty security at the pharmacy, and "the record store police" and the "hamburger place police", Faith decided to become a cop in 1995 in order to have an opportunity to leave her husband. She later decided to stay with him. Fred resented Faith's decision to become a cop, feeling that her focus on her job resulted in neglect of him and their children. Faith does herself worry about this, especially when Emily became a teenager. Faith once, while still married to him, arrested Fred for drunk driving. Faith was partnered with Maurice 'Bosco' Boscorelli, whom she met and tutored at the Academy. They patrolled their sector of the 55th Precinct in an RMP (Radio Motor Patrol, the NYPD term for a marked police car) whose call sign was "Five Five David." Faith would often treat Bosco as if he were one of her kids. Fred resented the relationship between his wife and Bosco and as such did not get along with Bosco. Faith had an abortion during the show's second season, without telling anyone. She'd felt the time wasn't right to have a third child. She lied to that everyone she'd miscarried, but accidentally let slip to Bosco what really happened. When Fred found out, he was hurt by his wife's lie. Faith thought she might have breast cancer and on September 11, 2001 she went to see the doctor with Fred. After finding out that the lump may be harmless, the terrorist attacks happened and Faith went to the scene to help, despite it being her day off. She later had surgery to remove the risk of the cancer developing, and was prepared to have a mastectomy if needed. Luckily this was unnecessary, and Faith went on to make a full recovery. In 2002 Faith thought of applying for the sergeant's test. She was accepted, to the joy of both her and Fred who thought she might be able to work better hours for more money and spent more time with her family. However, Bosco had been suffering from panic attacks due to 9/11 (although he was unaware why at this time) and upon discovering that Bosco needed help, Faith failed the test so that she could help him. This angered Fred, who stormed out - but returned to find Bosco breaking down in front of Faith. Bosco later saved Faith and Emily after they were held hostage in a bank. Faith and Bosco split up at the end of the fourth season after Faith discovered Bosco had been lying to her about his involvement with Sgt Maritza Cruz. Faith and Fred divorced during the show's fifth season after Fred, tired of his wife's uncaring attitude to their marriage, met someone else. Fred left, taking the kids with him, and a custody battle arose between him and Faith. Later on in the series finale, after the 55th precinct was shut down, it was revealed that Faith Yokas was promoted to detective and assigned to Major Crimes. Family *Maurice (Partner) *Fred Yokas (ex-husband) *Emily Yokas (daughter) *Charlie Yokas (son) *Jack Mitchell (father) *Mona Mitchell (mother) *Stanley Mitchell (brother) *Marianne Mitchell (sister-in-law) *Andrew Mitchell (nephew) *Mary (aunt) *Angela Boscorelli *Anthony Boscorelli *Mitcheal Boscorelli Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Original characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:2000s female characters Category:Fictional police officers Category:1999 arrivals Category:2005 departures Category:Fictional police detectives